


Без названия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Стэнли|Стэн. Стэнли не нравится появляющаяся популярность у его близнеца. Скрытая и не скрытая ревность. A!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Не стоит даже удивляться тому, что Стэн не явился. Всем его обещаниям - грош цена, если речь заходит о Карле, а он хорошо знает, что сегодня вечером один из её приятелей-хиппи устраивает у себя вечеринку. Наивно было бы ожидать, что Стэн предпочтёт скучную возню с приборами дешёвому алкоголю и танцам с Карлой. В конце концов, Стэн ведь просто ведёт себя как любой нормальный человек двадцати лет. Человек, у которого есть друзья, любимая девушка, увлечения. У которого есть жизнь вне стен их импровизированной лаборатории.  
Он протирает очки, не замечая, что давит на стекло слишком сильно.

"Отважный юноша спасает городскую башню", кричит заголовок в четверть страницы. А вот и фото самого героя - ухмыляющийся Стэн с головой гигантского нетопыря в руке. И полстраницы под ним посвящено подробному рассказу о событиях и восхвалению Стэна.  
Вот только про него нет ни слова. Хотя они были там вместе. Огромные царапины на его руке - пришлось подпустить тварь слишком близко, чтобы удачно бросить бомбу с газом - тому доказательство. Стэн всего лишь вовремя нанёс пару ударов, и ему не пришлось потом сидеть в машине, перетягивая раны.  
Хотя, конечно, Стэн с его широкой улыбкой куда больше годится на роль героя. Никому не нужны хмурые очкарики, особенно если они так тупы, что готовы полезть под крыло монстру, лишь бы он не успел добраться до их напарника. Никому не нужен "спаситель", истекающий кровью.  
Стэн довольно посмеивается, заглядывая ему через плечо, и он захлопывает газету. Возможно, чуть резче, чем нужно.

В синеватом свете портала лицо Стэна кажется мертвенно-бледным. Он не сводит с него глаз.  
Сняв гоглы, он делает первый неуверенный шаг навстречу брату. Второй. Третий.  
Один из детей, девочка в странном свитере, подбегает к Стэну и вцепляется в его рукав, настороженно глядя на него. Стэн, не опуская взгляда, обхватывает пальцами её тоненькое запястье.  
Да. Конечно. Конечно, у него есть внуки. Ведь он, без сомнения, женился на какой-нибудь красотке, из тех, что вились вокруг него толпой. Разумеется, он стал примерным семьянином, обожаемым всеми соседями и родительским комитетом. Как же иначе.  
Многое могло измениться, но некоторые вещи всегда остаются такими, как были.  
Он думает о трёх десятках лет, проведённых там, где не стоит бывать разумным людям. О том, что именно из-за Стэна он оказался по ту сторону портала. О семье, которой у него не было и которой, вероятно, уже не будет.  
Он, возможно, чуть быстрее, чем стоило бы, проходит мимо Стэна - и не оборачивается.


End file.
